


Domestic life was never quite my style

by RachelSummers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin's a writer, Fluff, Levi's his editor, M/M, Parents AU, they run an editorial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSummers/pseuds/RachelSummers
Summary: Erwin siempre creyó que tanto él como Levi no eran hombres hechos para la vida doméstica; nunca fue su estilo, de ninguno de los dos. A decir verdad, Erwin creían en muchas cosas, antes de que Arya llegara.





	Domestic life was never quite my style

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que el Día del Padre fue hace un buen rato, pero esta idea se me ocurrió el lunes después y bueno; qué puedo decir. Una tontería empalagosa y llena de fluff para estos dos que tanto lo merecen.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.  
> __________________________________________________________________________  
> Este fic es un regalo para Arya Claire. Gracias por tu amistad uwu

Orgullo no era la palabra que estaba buscando.

Erwin Smith conocía la palabra orgullo. Conocía el intrínseco, caliente, casi tirante sentimiento que este producía cuando se presentaba en su cuerpo. Lo sentía cada vez que terminaba un manuscrito, o cada vez que la editorial lanzaba un título nuevo. Cada vez que alguien compraba un libro _suyo_. Cada vez que hacía la cena sin quemar la casa. Cada vez que miraba a Levi.

Lo reconocía también en otras personas, como aquella vez que Hanji se sacó en Doctorado en Química, le sacó copias y lo pegó en el escritorio de todos en la oficina, y aunque ella y el resto del mundo sabía que, en teoría, no le serviría de nada ser Doctora en Química cuando su trabajo era como editora, Moblit parecía a punto de convertirse en papilla.

También en Mike hace un par de meses, cuando el hombre salió corriendo de la oficina y casi se estrella de cabeza contra el elevador, un lunes, a plena doce del mediodía. Nanaba había entrado en labor de parto nada más llegar a su trabajo, y para cuando llegaron al hospital, su esposa lo había hecho el padre de un saludable niño, su primer hijo.

Erwin sentía orgullo por la editorial. Por sus compañeros. Por su casa. Sentía un orgullo enorme de poder llamar a Levi su esposo, a Mike su mejor amigo, a Hanji su editora en jefe —que también resultaba ser una amiga increíble y una científica medio loca en sus ratos libres—. Sentía orgullo de su aprendiz, un muchachito de nombre Armin Arlet, que iba cada tres días a la editorial como parte de su labor social y absorbía todo lo que le decía como si fuera una esponja, ávido de aprender lo que sea que tuviera para enseñarle.

Erwin Smith sentía orgullo por muchas cosas. Pero orgullo no era la palabra que estaba buscando, no ahora.

Orgullo no era lo que sentía por ella. Su hija.

Era otra cosa. Era mucho más.

—Arya —Levi llamó.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Se encontraba en ese punto donde es más de un naranja intenso que amarillo, ese tono fuerte y al mismo tiempo agonizante que lo hace todo más bonito, más _peliculesco_ , más vulnerable.

Arya saltó del columpio en el que se balanceaba y corrió en dirección a Levi, sin necesidad de que la llamaran dos veces. Su pelo largo, de un color rubio sucio, comenzaba a soltarse de la trenza que Erwin le había hecho no hacía más de media hora, antes de que fueran al parque y ella se lanzara, casi de cabeza, a jugar en los aparatos y espantar bichos que encontraba en su camino.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Erwin se dio cuenta que a sus zapatos, ahora enlodados, se le habían caído una de las florecitas moradas que adornaban las hebillas. Casi suelta un suspiro cansado. Ya era el tercer par que arruinaba en una semana.

— _¡Papa!_ —chilló, casi lanzándose a los brazos de Levi, que la atrapó al vuelo—. ¡Mira lo que Arya encontró! —comenzó a hurgar insistentemente en los bolsillos de su overol de jeans, sacando un pedazo de algo y poniéndoselo casi en la nariz—. _Tezodo_.

Erwin apenas llegó a distinguir qué era debajo de toda la tierra, pero por lo que se veía, parecía una sortija corriente, alguna baratija que se le habrá caído a otro niño mientras correteaba por ahí. Estaba fea, pelada y se le notaba a simple vista que estaba hecha de algo parecido al aluminio, pero ella sonreía con tanta fuerza que no se le podía ocurrir que alguien fuera capaz de decirle que solamente era basura.

Levi, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

—Es muy bonito —esbozó una sonrisa, una sincera y completa, de esas que la gente creía que no tenía porque nunca se la enseñaba a nadie fuera de la casa—, gracias.

La sonrisa de Arya se ensanchó el doble, sus mejillas tan estiradas que realmente temió que llegaran a rompérsele.

—Un _regado_ de Arya para _papa_.

Levi lo tomó de entre sus manos y se lo puso en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, sonriéndole de vuelta, y entonces echó un vistazo en su dirección. Fue una mirada agria, recriminatoria, como si quisiera darle un golpe.

Qué habrá hecho mal esta vez.

—Erwin, ¿la dejaste jugar en la tierra? Eres un imbécil.

Ahí estaba. Fuerte, rápido, como una puñalada. Su esposo no sabía cómo perder el tiempo.

Levi se sentó en el pedazo de banca libre junto a él, con Arya en su regazo, entretenida jugando con los dedos de su padre. Erwin soltó un suspiro largo, listo para “la charla”, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que el otro tuviera que decirle antes de que pudiera defenderse.

—Es una niña… —comenzó.

—Exacto: es una niña —lo cortó inmediatamente, sin concederle una oportunidad. No estaba enojado, para nada; todo lo contrario, sonaba tranquilo, razonable. Él siempre tenía ese tono acerado, filoso, exigente como puñalada, tan pétreo e intimidante que terminaba por hacer que la gente retrocediera, pero él lo conocía mejor. Lo conocía realmente—. A esta edad es más propensa a enfermarse por los gérmenes del ambiente, ¿y tú la dejas jugar con tierra? Eres un imbécil —repitió.

Erwin soltó otro largo, inacabable suspiro; sintió como si le saliera desde el fondo del alma.

Cuando adoptaron a la niña, ella no era más que otro bebé no deseado nacido de unos padres demasiado jóvenes para hacerse cargo de ella. Había sido un proceso de meses y meses, y aún más meses de preparación y largas, larguísimas discusiones —algunas tranquilas y otras no tanto— entre ambos, de si estaban seguros de ello, de cómo cambiarían sus vidas cuando tuvieran un niño, de cómo cambiarían _ellos_. Habían hablado y hablado por horas, por días, por meses; se habían gritado y se habían disculpado, se habían ido a dormir a habitaciones separadas más de tres veces y siempre volvieron a encontrarse, solucionaron sus problemas. Cambiaron sus horarios, le dieron vuelta a la casa, a la oficina, a sus vidas, pero cuando ella llegó, Erwin estuvo seguro que absolutamente nada en el mundo lo pudo haber preparado para esto.

Para ella.

Arya Diudonné Viheke Smith-Ackerman.

Mike le dijo que era un nombre ridículamente largo. No pudo mostrarse más de acuerdo.

 Erwin siempre creyó que era una persona lista. No un maldito erudito ni nada, solo alguien listo. Razonable. Alguien que mira el cielo nublado antes de salir de casa y decide que debe llevar un paraguas. Arya le demostró todo lo contrario.

—Es una niña, Levi, no tiene ni cinco años —refutó lentamente, sin ánimos de insistir realmente. Había perdido tantas de estas discusiones ya; lo más correcto sería reservar un poco de su dañada dignidad—. Si quiere jugar con tierra, yo no voy a negárselo.

Su esposo le dedicó otra mirada agria, la de quien está harto de escuchar siempre la misma excusa.

—De verdad que eres un imbécil.

Ahí es donde radicaba su problema: él no sabía decirle que no a su hija. Era incapaz de negarle nada. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Le rompía el corazón, como si fuera un quinceañero deslumbrado por el primer amor. Siempre tuvo la idea de que sería un padre serio pero bondadoso, de esos que te envían al cuarto sin cenar como castigo, pero te lleva una rebanada de pizza a mitad de la noche. De esos que te quitan la tele y los videojuegos y solo tienes permitido ir de la casa a la escuela durante toda la semana, pero te lleva al parque cuando la semana se ha terminado y te compra el helado más grande que sirva el de los helados.

En realidad, una de cada cinco veces terminaba comiéndose los vegetales que su hija no quería, simplemente para ahorrarle la angustia de hacerlo. A grandes rasgos, se podría decir que Levi era el padre responsable.

Y creyó que era inteligente.

—La consientes demasiado —continuó atacando, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Me voy por cinco minutos para buscar una maldita heladería cerca que esté abierta y tú la dejas jugar con tierra.

Arya se saltó en el regazo de Levi, retorciéndose hasta terminar encarándolos a ambos. Tenía el pequeño ceño arrugado, como si algo le molestara.

— _Dada_ me dijo que no lo hiciera —espetó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo los labios en un puchero. Se veía adorable—, que _eda_ feo jugar con tierra, pero Arya ya es una niña grande. Ya puedo cuidarme.

Ella se le quedó mirando, como si esperara que su padre se atreviera a refutarla, toda pucheros y brazos cruzados. Era sorprende, ridículo la verdad, lo mucho que Arya y Levi se parecían; incluso tenían el mismo color de ojos, de ese gris castaño parecido al hierro cuando comienza a oxidarse.

— _Dada_ no me consiente —señaló ella después de treinta segundos sin que su padre dijera nada, solo le sostuviera la mirada.

Levi le pellizcó la mejilla derecha, provocando que se retorciera y saltara de su regazo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que diría un mocoso consentido.

Arya salió corriendo, disparada nuevamente hacia donde estaban los columpios, tropezándose en el camino y aterrizando sobre un montón de tierra. Se levantó trastabillando, esbozó una sonrisa enorme y continuó corriendo, ahora en dirección a los niños que estaban en los caballitos, espantándolos en el proceso y haciendo llorar a un par de ellos.

Orgullo no era la palabra que estaba buscando.

—A decir verdad, creo que sí la consiento demasiado —apostilló, en parte solo por decir algo, para que Levi supiera que estaba al tanto.

Su esposo no dijo nada, solamente suspiró y echó la espalda hacia atrás. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos Arya.

—Y un poquito imbécil por ella.

Una sonrisa diminuta curvó las comisuras de su boca.

—Ya.

Él y Levi tenían años de conocerse, años de estar juntos; no había nada que uno no supiera del otro a estas alturas. Estuvieron tanto tiempo en ese limbo donde la palabra “novio” resultaba ridícula, pero “amante” les sabía insuficiente, que cuando decidieron casarse, se sintió simplemente correcto, adecuado, como tener frío y cubrirse con una manta. Erwin era escritor, y a veces él mismo sentía vergüenza de esos romances de libros, esos en los que la gente no puede parar de repetir cuán enamorado está de su pareja hasta el último párrafo de la historia, porque, en realidad, no funcionaba así. Al menos, para ellos no funcionaba así. No podía imaginarse pasar el noventa por ciento de su día diciéndole a Levi cuán perfecto era —que _no_ lo era— y cuán enamorado se sentía, cuán profundamente arraigados sus sentimientos estaban. Sería ridículo.

Él prefería esto. _Esto_. Levi todavía mantenía la mirada clavada en su hija, viéndola asustar a los otros niños con una media sonrisa, sin decir nada, sin pensar ni preocuparse realmente en nada. El silencio era algo que ambos disfrutaban, aún más ahora que las risas y lloriqueos de Arya inundaban la casa desde las seis de la mañana, pero este silencio se sentía diferente. Era… pacífico. Perfecto. La clase de silencio que te dice que todo está exactamente como debe estar.

Erwin siempre creyó que tanto él como Levi no eran hombres hechos para la vida doméstica; nunca fue su estilo, de ninguno de los dos. A decir verdad, Erwin creían en muchas cosas, antes de que Arya llegara.

El sol agonizaba en el horizonte, fragmentándose en rayos anaranjados y brillantes. Todavía les quedaba alrededor de media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos de luz, antes de que oscureciera completamente. El parque estaba repleto de gente pululando, familias con niños, adultos mayores alimentando palomas, personas haciendo ejercicio, paseando a sus mascotas, teniendo una cita. Era un hervidero de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> La vez pasada, alguien estaba preguntando por nombres niña para escribir un fanfic Eruri, y yo dije Arya Stark, lol. Lo digo y lo sostengo: Arya Stark sería la hija perfecta de Erwin y Levi. Fin de la discusión.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta cosita fea C: El título del fic lo saqué de un párrafo de la canción Dear Theodosia, de Hamilton: an American Musical. El fanfic en sí mismo está medio inspirado en la canción, también, así que si quieren escucharla, pueden buscarla en Youtube. Deberían escuchar toda la obra, está 11/10.
> 
> Besos. Cuídense 
> 
> `v`)/


End file.
